


[PODFIC] you won't ever have to sleep alone

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: the clock reads one twenty-four in the morning. the kobra kid is still awake, still working. jet star worries about him sometimes.[podfic - original text by DiscoCritic]
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] you won't ever have to sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscoCritic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you won't ever have to sleep alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491682) by [DiscoCritic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic). 



> this week's podfic is a sweet jetkobra one-shot by my friend disco!  
> if you'd like to read along, the original fic is linked above!
> 
> if you enjoy this, feel free to leave kudos or a comment below! i'd love to know what you think!  
> please leave kudos or a comment on the original fic as well! 💖

**Download**  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/psp6cxdeth4jm9g/you_won%2527t_ever_have_to_sleep_alone.mp3/file) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kw1xbjbywpiok0h/you%20won%27t%20ever%20have%20to%20sleep%20alone.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
